


I'll give you everything

by Lolistar92



Series: X-EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Baekhyun as spoils of war, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Chains, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, EXO Obsession, Exhibitionism, Gags, I mean it was the only natural conclusion I would write this because baekchen in face chains, Light Bondage, M/M, MAMA AU, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Objectification, Power Dynamics, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Throne Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “Youaremy pet,” Jongdae clarifies, cooing. “I won you in the war. You’re lucky Minseok hyung knows how I feel about mouthy pretty boys or you would be dead and I would be out of a fucktoy. You should be thanking me, Baekhyunnie. In fact, let’s hear it. Say, ‘Thank you for gracing me with your presence, for allowing me to be your cocksleeve, Your Majesty, King Jongdae,” Jongdae orders, withdrawing his fingers.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: X-EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544179
Comments: 29
Kudos: 305





	I'll give you everything

**Author's Note:**

> -stares at the wall- yeah, so you put Jongdae in a face chain with lip rings and Baekhyun with a dainty chain under his eyes and then you kinda get this. Where I took evil Jongdae and royalty aus and whatever else I cherry-picked into this mishmash. 
> 
> ** please heed the tags **
> 
> Title borrowed from Cheshire Cat ft. Ariana Grade 'Adore'

“Stay still.”

Jongdae sighs as his pretty bitch does exactly the opposite. 

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun spits, fire in his eyes. 

Jongdae smirks, tightening his thighs around Baekhyun’s waist, squeezing harder. “You wish,” Jongdae purrs, leaning back slightly to let his ass rub against Baekhyun’s groin. His smirk grows wider at the bulge he feels there. 

Baekhyun balks, arching to get away.

“Not so high and mighty now, are you Grand Priest?” Jongdae cooes, grinding harder. He winks at Yixing who rolls his eyes goodnaturedly, tightening his hold on Baekhyun’s arms. 

“It’s - that’s!” Baekhyun splutters, chest heaving, an attractive angry flush decorating his cheeks, highlighted by the beautiful chain of pure silver that runs across it. He arches, trying to get away but unable to with the way Jongdae and Yixing pin him in place. 

Jongdae thumbs at the glinting chain, letting the pretty links indent his flesh, laughing as Baekhyun hisses, “Don’t touch that! It’s not for your filthy hands to defile!”

“Don’t talk to the King like that,” Yixing admonishes, though his voice is soft, like a master scolding a puppy. 

“He’s not my King,” Baekhyun retorts, trying to yank his arms away from Yixing again. Yixing just sighs, adjusting his grip but not disciplining Baekhyun.

Jongdae is decidedly less nice. He leans forward, hands braced on Baekhyun’s naked chest and licks up Baekhyun’s cheek, making sure to catch the chain and the corner of Baekhyun’s eye, wet with tears, with his tongue. 

“Delicious,” Jongdae comments, pressing the chain further into the flesh of Baekhyun’s face, admiring the divit of compressed flesh against beautifully golden skin. “You can keep your purity chain, Baekhyunnie. It makes you look sexier. Besides, it’s not what I want to defile.”

Baekhyun shakes, glaring at Jongdae with such hatred, Jongdae can feel his erection grow harder. He can practically taste the challenge on his tongue, the way Baekhyun will fight every step of his submission. 

  
“Fuck you,” Baekhyun exclaims, again. 

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “You’ll need to get more creative than that, Baekhyunnie. And I’ll tell you this once and only once. Fucking me is a privilege you haven’t earned yet. I only reward good pets.”

“I’m not a pet!” Baekhyun rages. “I’m the Grand Priest of the Order of the Light! You can’t do this, you can’t touch me - ”

Jongdae stuffs his fingers in Baekhyun’s mouth. Yixing helpfully grabs Baekhyun’s jaw, preventing him from biting. Jongdae fucks his fingers inside for a bit, enjoying Baekhyun’s garbled protests, fresh tears springing from his eyes as Jongdae goes too far, invokes a gag reflex that Jongdae gleefully keeps at bay with teasing touches. 

“You are my pet,” Jongdae clarifies, cooing. “I won you in the war. You’re lucky Minseok hyung knows how I feel about mouthy pretty boys or you would be dead and I would be out of a fucktoy. You should be thanking me, Baekhyunnie. In fact, let’s hear it. Say, ‘Thank you for gracing me with your presence, for allowing me to be your cocksleeve, Your Majesty, King Jongdae,” Jongdae orders, withdrawing his fingers. 

Baekhyun spits at him. Jongdae stares at the warm saliva dripping down his chest and sighs. 

“I could have you tortured for that,” Jongdae sighs, wiping the mess away as Yixing calmly chokes Baekhyun. “But that’s okay. If you don’t know how to use your mouth just yet, I’ll teach you.”

Yixing lets go of Baekhyun’s throat, helpfully reaching across the lush bed for the beautiful ornaments Jongdae had commissioned when Chanyeol’s missive of a successful take over of the City of Exodus arrived. Baekhyun coughs underneath them, struggling to gather himself but Jongdae pays it no mind. Dignity is something Baekhyun is going to have to learn to be without from now on. 

He picks up the collar first. “It’s so pretty,” Jongdae says excitedly, holding it up against the ring of bruises around Baekhyun’s neck. “You are pretty in silver, but it’s gold and diamonds that make you shine, Baekhyunnie.”

Jongdae eagerly applies the slink of gold chains around Baekhyun’s throat, clicking his tongue as Baekhyun tries to thrash. Once the collar is clasped on, Jongdae takes a moment to heat up the tips of his fingers. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth in concentration, tonguing his lip piercing as he seals the clasp closed, careful not to shock his beautiful new toy to death. 

When the collar is sealed Jongdae leans back, a finger slipping under the collar to tug it, testing the fit. He ignores Baekhyun’s yelling, pulling hard and chuckling in delight as Baekhyun’s head is yanked towards him. He spares a second to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek, licking over his tears again, before he pulls back. 

Yixing hands him his needle. 

“You’re mine now, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae comments, kissing down Baekhyun’s face, over his throat, tonguing the skin peeking through the patterns of the collar. He trails down beautiful collarbones that Jongdae will be happy to eat out of and down a strong sternum. He stops in front of a beautifully erect brown nipple. “And I really like my things to be pretty. I like to spoil my fucktoys rotten with the best of everything. Jewelry is a passion of mine. I can already tell how many nipple rings I’ll be making for you, pet.”

Jongdae sucks Baekhyun’s nipple into his mouth just as Baekhyun bucks, a harsh sound coming from his throat as he shouts, “No, you don’t mean - no,” Baekhyun’s voice breaks on a moan. 

Jongdae bites down viciously, enjoying the way Baekhyun’s warm chest arches up and then away, the thick bud being yanked too and fro, trapped as it is between Jongdae’s teeth. Baekhyun is quick to realize Jongdae isn’t going to let go and settles back down, choking on his tears that he insists on forcibly holding back. 

“Shh, beautiful. I have toys I like to hurt, but you’re too sweet for me to want to do that. Well, often,” Jongdae muses, giving Baekhyun a sunny smile as he gathers Baekhyun’s abused tit between his fingers. 

“No, no, no,” Baekhyun cries, music to Jongdae’s ears as he plunges the needle through the soft flesh. He’s quick, having done this plenty of times on his other members of his harem. He replaces the needle with a golden bar, double ended with sapphires. Baekhyun’s chest heaves, making it difficult to get it in and Jongdae makes an annoyed sound. 

He gives Yixing a pleased smile when his Consort holds Baekhyun down. 

Jongdae shushes Baekhyun’s tiny sounds of pain as he makes quick work of his twin nipple, leaning back when he’s finished to admire his work. 

“Gorgeous,” Jongdae praises, thumbing Baekhyun’s nipples and gathering up the spilt blood. “Shh, no need to cry. Give me a kiss and I’ll take the pain away for you.”

Jongdae hums at the look Baekhyun gives him, watery eyes clearly debating between the cost of taking the pain away, scowling hard but also panting through clenched teeth.

“Take it away,” Baekhyun finally concedes.

Jongdae flicks a nipple, smiling at Baekhyun’s scream. “Lesson one, pet, is that how you ask something from your King?”

Baekhyun’s eyes squeeze closed. “Please!” he says so sweetly, so needy, that Jongdae immediately smiles. “I’ll kiss you, so please make it stop!”

Jongdae combs through Baekhyun’s long white hair, leaning down to make things easier. “Give me your first kiss, Baekhyunnie.”

Jongdae almost wishes Baekhyun would bite or struggle, but the soft press of swollen lips is almost as good. But still, Jongdae pouts. 

  
“You can do better than that,” Jongdae protests. But then he stops. “Oh wait, maybe you can’t. Here I’ll show you, so open up.”

Baekhyun hesitates, and Jongdae squeezes Baekhyun’s right nipple. He swallows Baekhyun’s yell of pain, tonguing into his new fucktoy’s mouth. Baekhyun weakly meets Jongdae’s tongue and it delights Jongdae, sending shivers down his spine. He can tell how hard Baekhyun is fighting not to clamp down, how his tongue is probably trying to push Jongdae out but he could care less. It’s these moments Jongdae has to treasure most, before Baekhyun becomes his pliant pretty fucktoy. 

“Good boy,” Jongdae whispers against Baekhyun’s lips as he pulls away, staring at Baekhyun’s dazed eyes. 

  
“Xing ge, can you take care of your new junior?” Jongdae asks, sliding off of Baekhyun. 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Yixing eagerly concedes. Baekhyun doesn’t have a chance to use the movement, Yixing easily taking Jongdae’s place. 

Jongdae smiles, kissing Yixing’s irresistible lips, moaning when Yixing rubs his tongue piercing over Jongdae’s lips in retaliation. 

“Heal him for me, Yixing hyung,” Jongdae moans. “I want to put the pretty chains on him, lock them to his collar so he feels his pretty tits aching every time he moves.”

“Anything for you,” Yixing replies, voice husky. He stares down at Baekhyun, winking before he leans down to kiss across Baekhyun’s chest. 

Jongdae leaves Baekhyun’s arms free, moving around behind Yixing and between Baekhyun’s legs. 

“Touch Yixing in anyway that isn’t pleasure and I will have your all your disciples hands cut off before I send them to the mines,” Jongdae says casually. Baekhyun’s hands falls back, his outraged cry shifting to a moan of pleasure when Yixing starts to suck, mouth glowing a soft pink as he heals up Baekhyun. 

“Good,” Jongdae praises, hands grabbing Baekhyun’s thighs and pushing them wide. “You have such beautiful legs, Baekhyunnie. I am going to have you wear only skirts long enough to cover what’s mine,” Jongdae’s fingers stroke over Baekhyun’s cock, playing with the soft head. “I want this pretty cock confined in the softest silks because you deserve decadence, pet. Tell me, have you cum before, Baekhyunnie? You must have. Maybe not with another person, but surely you touched yourself? This pretty cock neglected for so long is practically a crime.”

Jongdae never gets tired of watching a cock fill with pleasure, coaxes Baekhyun through his reluctant protests until it’s standing fully erect. He pumps it, delighted at the sounds Baekhyun is making. That beautiful voice wasted on hymns to the twelve gods, when all it should be doing is moaning Jongdae’s name.

“I was going to pierce this too,” Jongdae comments, pumping Baekhyun’s cock faster, tapping Yixing’s hip to tell him to play with Baekhyun’s tit harder. “Your pretty cock. But I’ll let you earn that privilege. After all, I only put my toys inside me if they give me maximum pleasure.”

Baekhyun shakes, thighs wrapping around Jongdae’s waist involuntarily, muffled sounds of pleasure echoing across the room as he tries to remain in composure. Jongdae enjoys his struggle. 

“But I don’t trust you with that yet Baekhyunnie. Look at you, about to cum just from having your cock touched and your nipples sucked. So wanton,” Jongdae purrs, dropping his hand to Baekhyun’s balls and rolling them in his fingers, “so needy.”

His fingers slip further down, rubbing with purpose across Baekhyun’s furled hole. This time Baekhyun sobs.

“Please, please, don’t,” Baekhyun begs, looking over Yixing’s shoulder to Jongdae. He looks so sweet, eyes wide and watery, lip bitten between his teeth as he struggles not to beg but also plead with Jongdae to stop. “I’m supposed to remain a pure vessel, please, anything but that,” Baekhyun pleads, throwing his pride away. 

Jongdae likes the sound of Baekhyun’s desperate voice. 

“You’re mine now, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae reminds, giving Baekhyun a slow smirk. “You serve no other master but me. Your body is a temple to welcome me.”

Jongdae forces a finger into Baekhyun, dry. Baekhyun yells, hands trying to pry Yixing off so he can squirm away. Yixing doesn’t stop sucking Baekhyun’s nipples, ever the obedient lover, keeping Baekhyun pinned as Jongdae plays. 

“You’re mine, beautiful Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae croons, withdrawing his finger and grabbing the last two items he placed on the bed. 

He grabs Yixing around the throat, pushing him up so he can make a show of kissing his Consort in front of Baekhyun. He pulls away when Yixing starts to grind on Baekhyun’s stomach, sucking hard on that piercing in Yixing’s tongue. “Put this on him, love,” Jongdae orders sweetly, handing Yixing a golden spider gag. 

Baekhyun cries harder, hands coming up to push Yixing away, but he doesn’t hurt him, warning still clear. 

“When you earn it, I’ll be happy to hear your voice again,” Jongdae says kindly, as Yixing fixes the gag in place despite Baekhyun's struggles.

He admires the sight, glad he decided to go with a flexible black ore, a perfect contrast to Baekhyun’s white hair, pink-blue eyes, and silver purity chain. Jongdae hums, pleased, as he shows Baekhyun the other item, a vialled bottle of expensive lube.

“Let’s make you really mine, pet,” Jongdae purrs. “I’m ready to take what is so coveted, what is rightfully mine.”

Baekhyun writhes, and taking pity, Jongdae allows Baekhyun to cling to Yixing as he takes Baekhyun’s purity. 

Inside Baekhyun, Jongdae moans. Virginity is a concept Jongdae rarely cared about, but here, with the Priest his enemies took such care to hide and train, to _oppose_ Jongdae, Jongdae can’t help but be thankful for the silly notion.

Because, Jongdae thinks as he spills inside Baekhyun, there is no headier thought than of all the ways he is going to defile Baekhyun and reduce him to an existence meant solely to serve Jongdae.

___

  
  


“Baekhyun,” Jongdae chides, staring at Baekhyun with a pout, head cupped in his hand as he props it on the arm of his throne. 

Below his dais, Baekhyun kneels, filthy with dirt, clothes torn and bloodied. Two guards stand behind him, keeping him pushed down, though they hardly need to. Jongdae can see the defeat in Baekhyun’s lax body. 

Afterall, Jongdae went through all that trouble to give Baekhyun a false hope for escape, only to brutally crush it. 

“I really thought you were going to take the South tower,” Jongdae comments, standing up and stretching. “Yeollie is going to be disappointed, I told him he could play with you if he caught you. But you took the escape tunnel, hmm? Smart, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae praises, with a winsome smile. 

He steps down the dais. The guards shuffle nervously and Jongdae feels a spark of irritation at their presence. He doesn’t want no-names to see Baekhyun like this. 

“Leave,” he says coldly. They scramble to obey and then it’s just Jongdae, Baekhyun and an empty throne room. The acoustics make it sound like their breathing is echoing back at them and it gives Jongdae a spark of inspiration. 

“Anything to say, pet?” Jongdae asks, lifting a hand to play with the braids he let Baekhyun keep. He ignores Baekhyun’s flinch. 

Jongdae laughs. “Silly me, of course you can’t speak!” He traces the line of the gag around Baekhyun’s mouth. 

  
“Almost two months, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae muses. “That’s a long time, isn’t it? For a spirited man like you, having your voice stolen must have been awful.”

Baekhyun moves his head away when Jongdae tips his chin up. Displeased, Jongdae switches his grip to clutching Baekhyun’s jaw. 

“I was going to reward you, Baek,” Jongdae whispers, getting closer. Baekhyun closes his eyes and Jongdae makes a warning sound. “With Yixing visiting his friends, I was lonely. I was going to give you your voice back if you had shown me your loyalty. I wanted to break you down with kindness, Baekhyunnie. But you need a heavier hand, it seems.”

Baekhyun jumps as Jongdae grabs his arms, lifting him to his feet. He pulls Baekhyun behind him, marching him up the stairs before spinning him around, holding him chest to back. 

“My kingdom,” Jongdae purrs, tipping Baekhyun’s chin to look through the pillars of the wide-open pantheon. Jongdae dares fools to attack him, to get past the army of mortal gods he has created, led. “This is my view, Baekhyun. The kingdom that I touch and change with every word I speak. What do your gods do, Baekhyun? I struggle even seeing the philosophical benefits of worshiping imaginary ghosts.”

That gets a spark out of Baekhyun, his pet struggling in his hold. 

Jongdae makes a quick decision. He unclasps the gag that seals Baekhyun’s mouth. 

Baekhyun gasps, clearly not expecting the sudden freedom. Jongdae purrs when instead of faltering, Baekhyun whirls around in Jongdae’s hold, hands fisting in Jongdae’s luxury garbs and pulling Jongdae close to his face. 

“You killed them. In front of me,” Baekhyun’s voice croaks. Jongdae feels his cock stirring at the sound, at how good Baekhyun sounds. 

“Not in front of you,” Jongdae corrects with an eyeroll. “Just displayed for you. I was doing you a favour, showing you there is nothing left for you.”

Baekhyun makes a choked sound, the fire in his eyes drowning under the sheen of tears that over take his face. “I’ll kill you,” Baekhyun hisses, hands reaching up to wrap around Jongdae’s throat. 

Jongdae moans, tipping his head back. He decidedly likes this Baekhyun, better than the sweet plaything Baekhyun was pretending to be. This is the Baekhyun Jongdae wants to break. He can taste it, the submission in the air. Baekhyun teeters on a precipice and Jongdae is ready to push him over. Two months is long enough. 

“Why are you blaming me?” Jongdae asks innocently, easily twisting Baekhyun’s hands off him. “I clearly told you what would happen if you disobey me. For every rule you broke, I took my due.”

Baekhyun’s face crumples so fast Jongdae can only blink. For a moment Baekhyun sways and Jongdae tightens his hold around Baekhyun’s lithe frame. 

“I didn’t think - ” Baekhyun’s voice breaks on a sob. 

Jongdae cooes. “You didn’t think, that’s right. I don’t know what lies your people filled in your pretty head, but no one can cross me without my permission, Baekhyunnie. You never had a chance. I enjoyed the game, but won’t you let yourself bow out, sweetheart? Aren’t you tired of fighting a battle you are going to lose?”

Baekhyun’s nails dig into Jongdae’s skin but at the same time Baekhyun leans his weight on Jongdae, going limp in his arms. 

“Don’t hurt anyone else,” Baekhyun begs, sobbing into Jongdae’s neck. “Please, I’ll do anything. Don’t touch them anymore. Please, please, they’re only kids. Please.”

Jongdae makes consoling sounds, holding Baekhyun close. “Of course, Baekhyunnie, I’m not heartless. Your kids are safe, I promise. So long as you are mine, I’ll protect your smile. I only got rid of those that were whispering vile thoughts to your vulnerable ears. You don’t need to hear the words of anyone else but me, ne?”

Baekhyun tilts his head, watery eyes looking at Jongdae unsurely. Jongdae can easily see the cracks and fissures in Baekhyun’s’ eyes. But it isn’t enough, Jongdae wants to see Baekhyun cracked wide open. 

“Hey, I’ll give you a chance to make it up to me,” Jongdae offers, kissing the corner of Baekhyun’s lips. “You can put your guilt aside once you atone, right?”

Baekhyun blinks heavily, and Jongdae finds himself swooning all over again at Baekhyun’s pretty eyes. Unbidden, Jongdae places a kiss to the corner of one, his lip ring catching briefly on Baekhyun’s purity chain. 

Something must seem to shift in Baekhyun because he nods. 

“Please,” Baekhyun whispers, voice soft in desperation, “please, punish me. I don’t want to see their faces anymore. I don’t want to see anyone like that ever again. I’ll be yours - I am yours, please — Y-Your Majesty,” Baekhyun begs. 

Jongdae hugs Baekhyun tight as his plaything crumbles in his arm. “Of course, Baekhyunnie. Of course. Come here, pet.”

He arranges Baekhyun easily. Jongdae pushes Baekhyun’s wrists behind his back, gathering the golden manacles with runes etched on them forearm to forearm, grabbing a loose chain hanging from Baekhyun’s collar to bind them together and then back to the collar. 

Baekhyun cries out as the resulting pressure tightens the chain hooked to his nipple rings. Jongdae soothes over them with his thumb, pleased when Baekhyun starts to pant. He looks pretty like this, bound and bowed.

“My sweet pet,” Jongdae whispers, kissing Baekhyun’s jaw and pushing him until he kneels on Jongdae’s throne, flushed face pressed into the red leather of the back. It forces Baekhyun’s back into a severe arch, arms nestled beautifully in the small of his back, pert ass pushed out and on display. 

“I grant few the honor of touching my throne, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae says, running his hand down Baekhyun’s elegant spine. “This is how much I favour you.”  
  


Baekhyun shivers, whining, knees spreading of this own accord to showcase his winking hole. Jongdae smirks. 

He tugs at the end of Baekhyun’s braid. He loves the way Baekhyun’s long white hair splays down his shoulders, decides he wants to see more ornaments and jewels braided into those silky locks. Baekhyun would look good, resplendent, in gems and pleasure. Now, to make him accept that. 

“Thirteen hits to your ass,” Jongdae says, grabbing Baekhyun’s asscheeks and squeezing. “With every hit, I want you to denounce your gods. On the last hit, I want you to swear your fealty to me.”

Baekhyun trembles, breathing heavily as he cries into Jongdae’s throne. Jongdae doesn’t mind the mess Baekhyun is making, thinks he will enjoy sitting there tomorrow and thinking on this. 

“Count,” Jongdae demands, rearing back and slapping down hard on the fleshiest part of Baekhyun’s ass, hard and heavy. 

Baekhyun shrieks, scrambling to lift up and get away. Jongdae tsks, grabbing another exposed chain dangling from Baekhyun’s collar and winding it around his hand and forcing Baekhyun back into has arch. 

“I’m sorry love,” Jongdae coos, faux-sweet. “I forgot to take off my rings. But I like the way that are imprinted on your ass, so I’m keeping them on. Now, we’re going to start again. I won’t stop until I hear you reach thirteen, love.”

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder as much as he can, eyes pleading. 

“Ready?” Jongdae doesn’t wait, hitting down again on that same spot. 

“O-one,” Baekhyun yells, spittle flying as he struggles to get the word out. 

“Denounce, Baekhyun,” Jongdae reminds, his own stinging hand waving in the air as he cools it down. 

“P-lease, Y-Your Majesty,” Baekhyun trembles, breathing hard. So close.

Jongdae winds his arm back, slapping his palm hard against the same spot, and then grabbing the reddened flesh, nails digging in cruelly. Baekhyun struggles for a moment before he stops.

“I de - I denounce God Suho, Guardian of Water and Life,” Baekhyun stutters, crying. 

Jongdae smiles, darkly. “Good boy,” he praises, rubbing over Baekhyun’s ass, thumb digging into Baekhyun’s taint to scrap against his hole briefly. 

The next hit, he purposefully aims for the swell of Baekhyun’s ass, right where it meets thigh. He drags his hand up, making sure his rings catch painfully on the skin. 

“T-two, I d-denounce God Xiumin, G-Guardian of Winter and Death.” Baekhyun buries his head back against the leather of the chair. 

By seven, Baekhyun is no longer able to support himself so Jongdae graciously switches positions, allowing Baekhyun to drape over his lap as he sits on the throne. A glance up shows they are no longer alone, Minseok and Chanyeol watching, Sehun and Jongin both knelt down and servicing them. 

By twelve, Baekhyun is almost nonverbal, voice so strained Jongdae has no choice but to let the garbled mess Baekhyun screams out go. 

“Last one,” Jongdae purrs, “you’re doing so well, pet. Come on, last one. Tell me you’re mine, Baekhunnie.”

Jongdae puts everything he has in the last swing, catching Baekhyun dead center of his swollen, heated ass, bleeding lightly from the cuts caused by Jongdae’s rings. 

Baekhyun screams, soundlessly and then goes completely limp.

Jongdae wonders if Baekhyun’s passed out until he hears, “Y-yours. K-King Jongdae.”

He hears the sounds of Minseok and Chanyeol cumming, smirking at them as he maneuvers Baekhyun’s heavy body until he’s cradling his pet. Baekhyun is limp but continues to make soft hurt sounds as his heated ass comes into contact with Jongdae’s leather pants, weeping hard in the safe circle of Jongdae’s arms.

“Perfect,” Jongdae whispers, serious, as he kisses Baekhyun’s sweaty temple. “Mine, Baekhyun. All mine. Next time I have you on my throne, I want you to be in the sweetest of pleasure. Do you want that, pet?”

Baekhyun’s limp head lolls backwards. Even a complete mess, Baekhyun is stunning, the tears and snot and drool taking nothing away from his beauty. Jongdae kisses over the face chain, tempted to do away with it now that Baekhyun has sworn himself to him. But he quite likes the aesthetic. He’ll have to replace the silver with his own gold. A new veil, a new symbol.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Baekhyun says. 

Jongdae pinches one swollen nipple, nail catching on the ring and jostling the chain leading to the collar. He feels Baekhyun’s exhausted moan from underneath his lips placed just above Baekhyun’s collar. “Call me Master, love.”

_

“Perfect,” Jongdae sighs.

Junmyeon blinks, startling out of his drone and staring at Jongdae in surprise. “Beg pardon, Your Majesty?”

Jongdae laughs. “Not you hyung, though your report is as perfect as always. Baekhyunnie’s cock sucking skills have gotten really good so I was just praising him.”

Junmyeon’s eyes flit down to stare at Baekhyun, clothed in nothing but a swath of black silk across his groin, ass on display as he leans forward on his knees, sucking softly at Jongdae’s cock.

“Right,” Junmyeon awkwardly coughs, red rising in his face. Jongdae barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. Junmyeon always acts so prudish when he is a screaming hellcat in bed.

“Is that all, Your Majesty?” Junmyeon asks.

Jongdae nods his head, tugging on Baekhyun’s long white hair until his cock pops out of Baekhyun’s mouth. He admires the swollen, spit-slick lips for a moment, taking in Baekhyun’s dazed eyes, framed by that chain Jongdae loves.

“Come here, love,” Jongdae coos, helping Baekhyun up on shaky legs until he can collapse on the throne, square in Jongdae’s lap, chest to back. It takes nothing at all to move the silk to the side and take out the glass plug that had been keeping Baekhyun open.

His pet moans, loud and unabashed. It had taken quite a few sessions to train Baekhyun to finally let go, pay no mind to the audience that watches, to be as loud as he wanted.

Jongdae fucks Baekhyun down on his cock, encouraging Baekhyun’s legs up on the arms of the throne to splay him wide open. He’s not aiming for fucking Baekhyun, he just wants his cock warm as he goes through the last of the reports.

“Minseok hyung?” Jongdae calls, watching as Minseok takes Junmyeon’s place, smacking his advisor on the ass. Everyone shares a laugh at Junmyeon’s shriek, Chanyeol’s the loudest.

“What news do you have for me, hyung?” Jongdae asks, arms trailing up Baekhyun’s naked chest to his favourite place. He takes a swollen nipple between both fingers, absent-mindedly fiddling with them as Minseok begins his report.

It feels good, perfect. Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s soft continuous moans through his chest, soothing in their cadence. The way Baekhyun clenches around him, rim tight and perfect despite the numerous times Jongdae has fucked into him today. But the softness of Baekhyun’s nipples is his absolute favourite, playing with the gems Jongdae frequently changes depending on how he asks his stylists to dress Baekhyun on any given day.

Today they are gleaming amethysts, beautifully purple and complimenting the gold that Jongdae had decked Baekhyun out in. He kisses across Baekhyun’s cheekbone, tongue snaking out to lick over the gold chain draped over Baekhyun’s face.

“A new veil for your new god, love,” Jongdae had purred as he switched the chain for his own all those weeks ago.

“Are you listening, Jongdae-ah?” Minseok asks, voice dry.

Jongdae pouts, legs kicking as much as they can under Baekhyun’s weight as he’s scolded. Minseok is the only one on this Earth with that privilege.

Baekhyun moans deliciously at being jostled and it almost distracts Jongdae again but he can’t escape Minseok’s disapproving eyes.

“I’m sorry, hyung. Baekhyun is just too pretty!” Jongdae whines. He tugs on Baekhyun’s nipple chain, letting Baekhyun’s desperate mewl fill the air. He can feel the air changing tension as the men around his table perk in attention.

Jongdae weathers the fierce clenching of Baekhyun’s ass, grinding up only a little.

“Your Majesty, you need to - ”

Sensing a lecture is incoming, Jongdae switches tactics. “Do you want to play with him, Minseok hyung? After all, you’ve been working so hard!”

“Hey!” Chanyeol immediately protests. “I was the one who won him for you, why didn’t you offer me a chance, Majesty?”

Jongdae laughs at Kyungsoo sitting next to Chanyeol. As if sensing his doom is near, Chanyeol gulps, smiling at Jongdae’s chief of staff. “Um, Soo, I can - ”

“Save it,” Kyungsoo deadpans, using his finger to beckon Jongin forward. Jongin eagerly clambers forward onto Kyungsoo’s lap.

Chanyeol’s face falls, turning hopeful eyes to Sehun only to pout as at the sight of Sehun already in Junmyeon’s lap.

Yixing laughs on the other side of Jongdae. At his nod, he plods down to sit on Chanyeol’s lap, letting the war general easily hold him tight.

“No fucking,” Jongdae tells Chanyeol. “Xing ge is still sore from Baekhyunnie and me doubling him last night.”

Chanyeol’s face scrunches as if he’s unsure whether he wants to whine or ask for more description.

Jongdae turns his attention back to Minseok who has been staring at Baekhyun, especially at where they are connected, at how Jongdae’s girth stretches his fucktoy.

“Do you want him, hyung?” Jongdae asks, voice hopeful. Anything to avoid more reports.

Minseok sighs, but obligingly puts his papers to the side and climbs onto the dais.

“He really is unfairly pretty,” Minseok murmurs, hands coming down on Baekhyun’s chest. The tug Baekhyun’s nipples briefly before trailing down. Jongdae watches with eager eyes as Minseok touches Baekhyun’s cock, trapped inside its golden cage.

“He’s really warm, hyung,” Jongdae offers, hands going down to Baekhyun’s thighs and squeezing them that much further open. Minseok’s fingers glide down until they reach where Jongdae’s cock splits Baekhyun open.

Baekhyun pants between them, making soft, beautiful sounds of pleasure. It’s too bad it’s nearing the end of the day because his fucktoy is exhausted. Jongdae wants to offer Baekhyun as he is energized, needy for attention and pleasure, soft smiles and eager for all kinds of touch.

Jongdae and Baekhyun both moan as Minseok slips a finger inside of Baekhyun, right beside Jongdae’s cock.

“How often do you fuck him, Dae? Your bitch is so wet.”

And there it is. Jongdae’s cock twitches, staring at Minseok with greedy eyes.

“All the time, hyung. Xing ge was so jealous, I had to give him twice as much cock for him to forgive me,” Jongdae explains.

Minseok arches an eyebrow, grabbing the chain that leads to Baekhyun’s nipples with his other hand, yanking harshly. Baekhyun’s chest follows and then Minseok lets the chain go slack, finger glowing light blue for a moment before he cruelly twists Baekhyun’s nipple, making sure to ice the nipple ring.

Baekhyun screams out arching hard as he shakes once, twice, and slumps back, limp. Jongdae watches, enamoured as Baekhyun’s eyes flutter, tears squeezed out of them.

“Did he just cum from that?” Minseok asks, incredulous, staring down at where Baekhyun’s ass milks Jongdae’s cock and Minseok’s finger through contractions.

“I’ve been training his tits so he cums from them,” Jongdae proudly admits. “With my electricity. Xing ge is too sweet for me to torture him like that for too long and Sehunnie and Nini are too spoiled.”

Minseok laughs, leaning over Baekhyun to kiss Jongdae in reward. Jongdae eagerly accepts the kiss.

“You’ve broken him down, have you?” Minseok says, needlessly. He’s staring hungrily at Baekhyun’s dazed eyes and Jongdae is all too reminded of how bloodthirsty and ruthless Minseok and Chanyeol had been planning how they were going to destroy the City of Exodus, the last stronghold of a fruitless rebellion. “The light of hope, now nothing more than a cocksleeve.”

Jongdae shushes Baekhyun’s sob. “Baekhyunnie, it’s a good thing. You’re right where you belong.”

Minseok nods, stuffing a second finger into Baekhyun. “This world belongs to King Jongdae,” Minseok affirms, fingers plucking at Baekhyun’s nipples until Jongdae’s pet is squirming crying from oversensitivity.

Jongdae sighs when Minseok slips in beside him, holding Baekhyun’s waist tight as Baekhyun cries, clutching Minseok desperately. He likes this sight, Minseok over him, holding Baekhyun delicately even as he ruthlessly fucks into him.

“Gonna cum,” Jongdae warns, panting through his pleasure. Minseok picks up the speed, shoving Baekhyun back into Jongdae, and fucking them until they’re both pressed right back into the throne.

Jongdae cums right as Baekhyun cries out in another orgasm, ass clenching like a vice around both their cocks. Jongdae goes through his orgasm, feeling a rush of power overcome him as Minseok cums right after him. Baekhyun’s insides are so warm and wet, Jongdae never wants to leave, but he can already feel the cum trailing down his cock to his balls and grimaces.

Minseok pulls away, delicately putting Baekhyun’s legs back down and it’s then that Jongdae realizes Baekhyun’s passed out.

Over Minseok’s shoulder, Jongdae catches sight of Chanyeol reaching his own orgasm, bouncing on Yixing’s cock. Kyungsoo has Jongin bent over the desk and continues to fuck into him next to where Junmyeon moans, Sehun rimming his ass.

The smell of power and sex is heady and Jongdae grins.

“Your eye is showing,” Minseok comments, pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s lip, right over his piercing, before he straightens up.

Jongdae grimaces, reigning the wild energy back in. Outside, thunder rumbles.

Minseok only grins. “It’s sexy, Majesty. You should fuck into Baekhyun when you’re clocked in your dark energy. Show this pretty beacon of light what it means to be consumed by shadows.”

Jongdae grins. “Brilliant as always, hyung.”

_

[End Bonus]

Baekhyun stares, enamoured as Jongdae fucks himself on Sehun’s cock. Their youngest pleads with Jongdae to let him cum, their Master cruelly shocking Sehun’s poor balls anytime they think to draw up.

It’s been almost six months since Baekhyun’s been brought here, but he feels like he has been here his whole life. It’s amazing how freeing servitude is. There is no heavy pressure threatening to squash Baekhyun, no screaming voices telling him to _do _something, no more lonely nights kneeling an alter and begging non-existent gods for an intervention that will not come.

Here, Baekhyun is free. He plays around with Sehunnie, shops with Jonginnie, is seduced by Xing ge every night. He is teased by Chanyeol, asked after by Junmyeon, gently scolded by Kyungsoo. And if he’s good, he is rewarded by Minseok hyung setting free his inhibitions and taking Baekhyun like his due.

Baekhyun feels himself coming out of his shell. He follows in the footsteps of those around him, smiles and laughs, pushes and prods, happy to go with the flow.

Because the river always leads back to his Master.

“You’re staring at me with those greedy eyes again, pet,” Master laughs.

He beckons Baekhyun forward and Baekhyun scrambles at the order. He doesn’t hesitate to throw his leg over Sehun, straddling the slim chest so he can kiss Master.

“You’re beautiful, Master,” Baekhyun can’t help but compliment, moaning softly as Master places his delicate hands on Baekhyun’s collar, fingers trailing down so can tug his chain. Baekhyun’s nipples zing in pleasure, but it’s just one yank, not enough to get Baekhyun to cum as he’s been trained to do. He does yelp when Sehun’s hands get on his ass, spreads them apart to play with the plug nestled in there.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Master moans, catching Baekhyun’s lips in a kiss again. Baekhyun’s face chain clinks against Master’s own causing him to shiver. It’s a beautiful chime, one that makes Baekhyun feel closer to King Jongdae than just as master and fucktoy.

“What are you thinking, beautiful?” Master asks, thumbing Baekhyun’s swollen bottom lip.

“Please, Master,” Baekhyun begs, breathless. “Pierce my cock so I can pleasure you too.”

Master startles, looking at Baekhyun in surprise for a moment before he throws his head back and laughs. He looks enchanting, thick throat on display in a way that makes a dark part of Baekhyun sing, wanting to lurch forward and _bite_ so he could claim Jongdae as his own.

He shakes himself out of those thoughts though. Master isn’t for anyone to claim.

“Oh, baby,” Master purrs. “I thought you would never ask.”

_

{End.}

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to HunnieDae for cheering me on and egging me to write this when it was all I could think of at work. Churned this out in a few hours and I still think there were so many more ways to just wreck Baekhyun -prayer hands- I can only pray this comeback doesn't push me into any further depravity.
> 
> ** Thank you to kinkybanhmi for drawing art for this fic!!! ** Please show it lots of love! [See it here! NSFW!](https://twitter.com/kinkybanhmi/status/1207071606226505728?s=20)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You’re Great in Bread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451240) by [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae)


End file.
